


Butterfly - Teaser

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Butterfly [1]
Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Foxes, Help, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Settled upon a large crop of rock, Marcus Fenix finally felt the dragging of his battle weary body end once the dragger was satisfied they were hidden in the shadows, out of sight. From both the Locust and the sun.





	Butterfly - Teaser

Settled upon a large crop of rock, Marcus Fenix finally felt the dragging of his battle weary body end once the dragger was satisfied they were hidden in the shadows, out of sight. From both the Locust and the sun.

The sudden transition from the light to the dark had him struggling to see for a little while his eyes adjusted. By this time his armour had been peeled away carefully and the bullet wound in his shoulder was being gently cleaned up. Luckily, the blasted bullet had gone right through his shoulder to embed in the back of his armour.

"More water."

A whisper before the sloshing of a water pail as it was carried over beside his torso. Judging his eyes to be adapted enough, the Gear cracked open an eye to try and get a good glance at the helpers but a dirt-covered fabric acted as their hood and so their face was obscured from his vision. However, it couldn't hide everything and he caught the swaying of a braided line of _ginger_ hair poking from the edge of the hood.

Nearby, a fox yipped and the man slowly turned his head to watch the red furred critter weave its slinky body between the legs of the second person before curling up beside them. Big brown eyes stared at him from above coal paws as the fox's tail twitched.

"Right. Can you hand me the stitches please?"

Oh great. Stitches.


End file.
